


Dying Kisses

by virgils-anxiety (lostboyxan)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Character Death, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboyxan/pseuds/virgils-anxiety
Summary: Logan and Roman are in a car accident, and Logan only has a short amount of time before the love of his life dies right before his eyes.[Prompt Request from Tumblr]





	Dying Kisses

Logan barely had any time to register what had happened. All he knew right now was pain — so much pain. Everywhere. Agonizing pain. He groaned aloud, turning his head to find Roman slumped over in his seat.

“Roman,” he croaked, cringing in pain. “R-Roman, wake up.” He pulled himself forward slightly, finding that he still had a bit of room to move. He glanced ahead of him, seeing the front of a truck that had crashed into the front of their car, hitting the passenger side more directly.

He quickly noticed a long metal pipe that had flown from the truck and through the front windshield of Logan’s car. His eyes hesitantly followed it, and he took a sharp breath when he found where it ended.

_ No. Nononononono. _

The end of the pipe was lodged inside Roman’s abdomen, causing him to curl around it. Logan quickly tried to reach over to his fiancé, but hissed in pain as he pulled his arm free from between his seat and the center divider in the car. He glanced down, groaning when he realized his arm was definitely broken.

Suddenly, he heard someone banging on the car window. He glanced to his left, seeing a man standing there with a concerned look on his face. He wondered if he was the driver of the truck that had crashed into them. The man quickly pulled the door open, grabbing at Logan’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright? I’m so sorry! I lost control and I couldn’t avoid your car!”

Logan gritted his teeth, his head hurting from the man’s yelling. “I’m alright,” he groaned. “But… my fiancé…” He reached towards Roman.

“Okay, yeah, let’s get you out of the car and then I’ll get him, alright?”

Logan nodded, reluctantly allowing the man to help him out of the car, and he hissed as he put pressure on his foot. His leg was injured, too. Great.

_ That doesn’t matter _ , Logan thought.  _ All that matters is if Roman is okay. _

Logan could feel his body going into shock from the pain, and he decided to take advantage of it as the panic set in. Ignoring the protests of the other man, Logan quickly moved around the car. He yanked the door open, falling to his knees next to Roman.

“Roman… Roman, hey! Roman! Come on, wake up!”

His fiancé began to stir, and he groaned in pain. His eyes flew open and he gasped, hands flying to his stomach. His breathing was heavy, and Logan immediately put his hands on Roman’s in an attempt to calm him.

“Roman, hey! I need to get you out of the car. It’s not safe in here. Come on,” Logan said, pulling Roman out of the car gently.

“Nnngh, Logan… it  _ hurts _ !” Roman cried out. Logan glanced down, noticing that Roman was currently trapped in the car. The metal rod was connected from the front windshield to Roman’s stomach, effectively trapping him. His legs were also crushed underneath the dashboard, but that was not as big of an issue.

“You should wait for the paramedics to get here,” the man suggested. Logan shook his head in a panic.

“I can help him. We just need to get him  _ out _ !”

The man sighed. “We’re gonna have to take the rod out, then.”

“No!” Logan snapped. “He’ll bleed out!”

“Well, friend, we certainly can’t break the window,” the man replied. “I have some stuff in my truck. We can keep pressure on the wound until an ambulance arrives.”

Logan bit his lip. He couldn’t risk his fiancé dying, but it seemed like there was no choice. He glanced up at Roman, whose eyes were sliding closed.

“No, no, Roman! Stay awake!” Logan began to panic.  _ Roman can’t die. I can’t let him. _ “Alright, let’s do it!” He snapped at the other man, who jumped into action, grabbing a few towels from the backseat of his truck.

“I’ll pull it out of his stomach, then you have to apply pressure immediately. Don’t let him bleed out.”

Logan nodded. He could do that. Tasks were easy for him to accomplish. He just had to think of it as a task, not as an attempt to keep Roman alive. He could do this.

“Alright, ready?” The man asked, bringing Logan out of his thoughts. He nodded, hovering the towels over Roman.

“Roman, love, this is gonna hurt, okay? But I need you to trust me,” Logan whispered, pressing a kiss to Roman’s cheek. Roman shook his head, a layer of sweat shining on his face.

“1… 2… 3!”

Roman groaned in agony, his back arching as his body chased the rod that was being ripped from his stomach.

It broke Logan’s heart to see the love of his life in so much pain, but he forced himself to refocus on the task at hand. As soon as the rod was pulled from Roman’s body, Logan immediately pressed the towels to the wound. Roman gripped Logan’s arm, his face white as a sheet.

Logan felt terrible. Maybe the other man was right — maybe they should have waited. But it was too late now. He had to deal with the current situation.

“Roman, I need you to press these to your stomach so I can get you out of the car, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Roman nodded slightly, pressing his hands against the towels. Logan gently wrapped his left arm around Roman’s shoulders and his right arm under Roman’s legs.

He gave no warning as he pulled Roman from the car, doing his best to ignore Roman’s groaning and the sharp pain in his own arm. He sat down next to the car, cradling Roman in his arms.

“Okay, that’s it, Ro. You did so good. That’s all we had to do. Now we just have to wait for the ambulance,” Logan said, smiling softly at Roman.

Roman breathed heavily, gazing at Logan, eyelids heavy. “Lo… Logan…” he groaned.

“Yes?” Logan asked, pushing Roman’s hair out of his face. People had started gathering around the crash site, some of them calling 911 again.

Roman took a shaky breath. “Am… am I gonna die?”

Logan’s breath hitched. “No, Roman. You aren’t going to die. I won’t let you,” he replied sternly.

“... P-promise?” Roman asked, sounding much like a small child. Logan tilted his head back, stopping the fresh tears from falling. He had to stay strong. For Roman.

“I promise, Roman. You aren’t going to die.”

Roman nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. The pressure he was applying to his stomach eased up slightly, allowing blood to soak through the towels. His eyes slipped closed, sending Logan into a frenzied panic.

He shook Roman gently. “No, Roman, wake up, don’t fall asleep. You need to stay awake.”

Roman cracked his eyes open slightly, and Logan smiled in relief, the tears flowing from his eyes and onto Roman’s blood-soaked shirt.

“Logan… I… I love you,” Roman whispered, his eyes slipping closed once again.

“Roman, no! Please, Roman, I need you to stay awake. Just a little longer,  _ please _ !”

He’d shocked himself, really. He was Logan. Stoic, “emotionless” Logan. He wasn’t supposed to be crying. Yet here he was, close to sobbing as his fiancé’s life slipped away.

Logan clutched Roman’s body to his chest, cradling his face with his hand. “No,  _ no _ , Roman, please! Stay awake! Talk to me!”

He could hear sirens in the distance. He silently begged for them to get here quicker.

“Ro?  _ Please _ , Ro, wake up. I can’t lose you, I  _ can’t _ ,” he begged, voice cracking as more tears fell. He bowed his head, allowing the sobs to wrack his body. He pressed a kiss to Roman’s lips, willing him to wake up. When nothing happened, he tried again, pressing harder.

Another sob escaped. “No, God, please come back. I need you.”

He could feel Roman’s body go completely limp in his arms, and he lost all control. He allowed himself to sob into Roman’s chest, not caring about the people watching.

He was gone. His beloved Roman was  _ gone forever _ . He took a shaky breath, remembering Roman’s last words.

“I love you, too, Roman. So much.  _ So much _ .”

Suddenly, someone was taking Roman from him, and Logan cried out. “ _ No _ ! You can’t take him! Please!”

Another paramedic held him back, trying to ask him questions about Roman and Logan’s own injuries. But Logan didn’t hear anything. All he could focus on was Roman, who was being examined on a stretcher.

He saw one paramedic look at another and shake his head in regards to Roman, and Logan suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Roman was dead. It was a fact. Roman was dead, and there was nothing Logan could do.

_ He’d broken his promise. _

Logan cried out again, ignoring the sudden pain that flared in his body and ignoring the paramedic next to him.

_ Roman was dead _ .


End file.
